Battle of the Sexes
by Fuyu no Iki
Summary: My third fic! Chiharu and Yamazaki have dared each other to a battle of the sexes. Which side will win? S+S, E+T, Y+C! R+R please! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!
1. The Dare

Chapter1TheDare **A/N:** I decided to write my third fic sooner than planned because I'm sort of bored, and wanna get to my fourth idea soon because I've done some research for it (hint: greek mythology sort of research - but its probably not what you're thinking of). Anyways, I hope you like this fic! Note: There is a song in it, but it is not, I repeat, NOT a songfic. Oh yeah, and about my other fic, I got a complaint about my notes in parenthesis... sorry, I felt like putting them there. I'll stop adding them from now on unless necessary. I was only introducing the characters once more in detail. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form own CCS, but hey, I can always dream, can't I? Clamp is lucky. They don't have to. Any songs in this fic don't belong to me, they belong to their respective song writers/singers, which I have listed during the story when the song is introduced. 

**Chapter 1: The Dare**

**A/N:** In this fic, the CCS group is 15 years old. Eriol and Tomoyo are dating, along with Chiharu and Yamazaki. Sakura and Syaoran (as usual) love each other, but can't admit it. All other info is in the fic, I'm not going to give any extra spoilers which are not in the summary. 

"All right, class, settle down!" called out a desperate music teacher over the racket of the students entering the class. No one was paying attention. "QUIET!!!" she yelled, finally losing her cool. The class took their seats immediately. "Now, as some of you may know, the Design and Technology teacher is absent today, and there is no substitute available, so we will be having a double period of music." Some people in the class groaned, but the teacher just ignored them. "Because of that, I am sure that all of you will get the chance to present your music projects in todays class!" this time, over half the class moaned, for they were hoping they would run out of time and get to present a different day. "Now! Any volunteers?" The teacher scanned the class for a moment. No one raised their hand. "All right. In that case, we will go in alphabetical order."   
Students got up one by one in their groups as their names were called. Some students played instruments, others sang, while some even did both. Soon, the teacher reached Tomoyo's name.   
"Miss Daidouji, you're next. You're presenting with Miss Kinomoto, is that right?"   
"Yes, sensei. We're presenting the song Angel by Sarah McLachlan. I'm accompanying Sakura on the piano." Tomoyo replied.   
"Please, Tomoyo, do I have to sing?" grumbled Sakura quietly.   
Tomoyo gave Sakura a sly look, then told the teacher, "I was originally going to sing, but I have a sore throat, so Sakura will sing in my place." then, she whispered to Sakura, "No backing out of it now!" and she smiled encouragingly as she sat behind the piano.   
Sakura groaned one last time, then began to sing to the music after Tomoyo played the first introductory bars of the piece.   
"Spend all your time waiting   
For that second chance   
For a break that would make it okay   
There's always some reason   
To feel not good enough   
And it's hard at the end of the day   
I need some distraction   
Oh beautiful release   
Memory seeps from my veins   
Let me be empty   
And weightless and maybe   
I'll find some peace tonight" 

While Sakura was singing, Syaoran got in a trance while listening to her beautiful voice. While singing, Sakura reminded herself of Tomoyo's advice: that if she began to get nervous, to pretend she was singing it for her 'special someone'. Thinking of this, Sakura closed her eyes as she poured her heart out into her voice, silently dedicating it to _him_. Syaoran. 'If only he knew,' Sakura thought to herself sadly, 'but he'd never accept my feelings for him.' 

"In the arms of an angel   
Fly away from here   
From this dark cold hotel room   
And the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage   
Of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of the angel   
May you find some comfort here" 

'I really _do_ feel like I'm in the arms of an angel right now,' thought Syaoran, 'Her voice is so beautiful... _She_ is so beautiful... Baka... Like she would ever have the same feelings for you as you do for her,' he thought angrily to himself. 

"So tired of the straight line   
And everywhere you turn   
There's vultures and thieves at your back   
And the storm keeps on twisting   
You keep on building the lie   
That you make up for all that you lack   
It don't make no difference   
Escaping one last time   
It's easier to believe   
In this sweet madness oh   
This glorious sadness   
That brings me to my knees" 

'Why do I keep on making excuses up for my life? For reasons to stay in Japan? Why can't I tell the truth to the people I care for? Kami-sama, why must this song affect me like this?' Syaoran questioned himself. 

"In the arms of an angel   
Fly away from here   
From this dark cold hotel room   
And the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage   
Of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of the angel   
May you find some comfort here   
You're in the arms of the angel   
May you find some comfort here." 

Syaoran was swept out of his daze by the applause that filled the room. Sakura and Tomoyo had been the best group so far. He quickly joined the noisy clapping that filled the room as both girls returned to their seats. Not long after their sensei had finished taking down a few notes, the teacher called out for Hiiragizawa's group. Immediately, Eriol, Yamazaki, and Syaoran had stood up and gone to the front of the class. Syaoran was on the electrical guitar, Yamazaki on the drums, and Eriol was playing an unusual instrument for him, the trumpet. Together they played an interesting piece of music that seemed mostly like jazz, just without the proper instruments. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu were all surprised at the guys' hidden talents on the instruments. When they were done playing, they were some of the students that clapped the loudest. After a few more groups, it was Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko's turn to present. Rika was on the electrical piano, Naoko on the guitar, and Chiharu was at the drum set as they played a song they had written, all three of them singing to accompany their playing.   
Finally, After over a dozen groups, music class was over. Everyone was thinking about the songs the others played/sang, especially Sakura and Syaoran. Little did they know that some 'adventure' would be ahead of them as Chiharu and Yamazaki got into a fight... about who's performance was better.   
"Oh, come on Yamazaki! You can't be kidding me! We were so much better than you!" yelled Chiharu.   
"Wanna bet?" challenged Yamazaki.   
"Yeah!" replied Chiharu.   
"All right, then. In two weeks, the girls and the guys will meet and present a number of things: singing, playing, and other talents! The winner of those competitions will be the winner of this fight! I dare you!"   
"You're on!"   
And, well, lets just say Chiharu and Yamazaki got themselves caught up in a new competition between the new groups: the beginning of the competitions of the battle of the sexes! 

**************

**A/N:** I know, this first chapter was really bad. Gomen, but it was a weird introduction/1st chapter, and I was rushed near the end because I have to get off the computer. However, I promise you all that my next chapters will be much better and have more humour in them. Sorry once more. Thank you for reading this fic! And it will get better! That's a promise! :) 


	2. New Challenges

Chapter2TheChallenge **A/N:** Finally the second chapter to 'The Battle of the Sexes"! Geeze. My worst title yet, in my opinion. Anyways, sorry it took so long, so on with the fic! 

**Disclaimer:** I've run out of creative ways to do this... Wait! An idea! But stupid at that. Notice what it spells? Its my worst poem yet! ^_^;;;   
Cardcaptors, great it may be,   
I wish it was owned by me   
Slightly different I would make it,   
If given to me, I would take it   
Lucky Clamp, its owned by them,   
My patience is now wearing thin   
From always saying that it's not mine,   
But now I've accepted that it's fine! 

**Chapter 2: New Challenges**

**A/N:** In this fic, the CCS group is 15 years old. Eriol and Tomoyo are dating, along with Chiharu and Yamazaki. Sakura and Syaoran (as usual) love each other, but can't admit it. All other info is in the fic, I'm not going to give any extra spoilers which are not in the summary. 

"Alright!" said Chiharu while inspecting over the group of girls: Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, and Rika. "We are in a competition against the guys to find out which groups are superior! Of course, that's really simple to find out, it is us! However, the guys won't accept that, so, Yamazaki and I organized this little tournament. Any questions?"   
"Ummm, actually, yeah." said Sakura.   
"What is it?"   
"Well, this may seem stupid, but how did we get in this thing in the first place?"   
Tomoyo nodded as did the others. Chiharu sweatdropped.   
"We're fighting for our honour! We must win!" she replied.   
"That didn't really answer my question, Chiharu."   
"Ah, you see..." she began.   
"Yamazaki and her got into an arguement and dragged us all into it again," concluded Naoko, sighing.   
"You know, its not that bad!" pleaded Chiharu.   
"I think you're right, Chiharu," Tomoyo said thoughtfully.   
"Really? Thanks!"   
"Its not that bad," Tomoyo continued, "because I can make all the super kawaii costumes and get way more super kawaii Sakura-chan moments with the rest of you guys! Then I can title the tape 'The Battle of the Sexes'. Ooh, this will be so much fun!"   
Everyone facefaulted.   
"Okay, Tomoyo! You're in charge of the costumes."   
"And video taping," she added.   
"Fine! And video taping."   
"Sugoi!!!" Tomoyo practically yelled.   
"Ummm, right. Now, we have two weeks to get one thing for the following categories:   
1. A cheer   
2. An extract from a movie, book, or play for a mini skit   
3. A song   
4. A dance   
5. An orchestral piece   
There! That's not so hard, right?"   
Sakura groaned. "Two weeks? For all that? We'll never make it!"   
"Sakura, don't forget that the following two weeks are holidays, so we'll have more time to practice." stated Rika.   
"Yup!" exclaimed Naoko.   
"Wow! This will be so amazing!" cried Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.   
Everyone sweatdropped. 

**************

"No way am I doing this!" shouted Syaoran.   
"Oh, come on, Li, its not so bad!" protested Yamazaki.   
"You don't want the girls to beat you, do you Li? Especially Sakura?" questioned Eriol.   
Syaoran blushed at the thought, but said nothing.   
"Great! I guess that means that we're all participating!" said Yamazaki.   
"So all five of us are in this together? Syaoran, Takashi, Kumo, Kiri, and I?" asked Eriol.   
"Yup!" said the twin brothers Kumo and Kiri Namidagamu.   
Yamazaki took a deep breath. "Okay, we've got to beat the girls!"   
"For our pride!" yelled Kumo.   
"For our honour!" shouted Kiri.   
"Basically for ourselves," concluded Eriol.   
"In that case," muttered Syaoran, "we don't stand a chance."   
"Li!!!" they all yelled at once. 

**************

"Okay! Lets assign roles. Sakura, since you're the captain of the cheerleading squad, you're in charge of making our cheer. Naoko, since you've read so many books, I think it would be best if you were in charge of our skit. Tomoyo, since you're one of the best singers, you get to chose the song, and Rika, since you've done so well in choreographing dances for previous school plays, you can choreograph ours! And, of course, that makes me in charge of the orchestral piece. Is that okay with everyone?" Chiharu looked around at the four other girls. None objected.   
It was friday night and all the girls were having a sleep over at Tomoyo's house since it was the largest, and it would be a perfect opportunity to plan. They were sitting on their sleeping bags in the very large basement, huddled in a little circle. There were two couches and three heavily cushioned chairs in the room, along with a computer, printer, scanner, fax machine, photocopier, and large screen tv. A piano sat in the corner next to a karaoke machine. To top it off, there was a dvd system and a cd player with speakers all around the room. A camera set was in another corner, set up with a small door leading to a blackroom.   
"Wow Tomoyo, this place is huge! I bet my apartment can fit in your basement alone." commented Rika.   
"This room is a house on its own!" exclaimed Naoko.   
"You guys, you haven't seen half of the basement yet." said Sakura.   
"What?!" cried Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu in unison.   
"Sakura is right, you guys. You see that wall over there? Its actually two sets of sliding doors. One leads to a pool, jacuzzi, and exercise room, while the other leads to a kitchen, bathroom, and laundryroom. And that door next to the blackroom leads to a wine cellar and the safe."   
"You...are...kidding....me..." breathed Rika in short, small gasps.   
"Even Yamazaki's lies seem more believable than this," said Chiharu.   
"Well, start believing it!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.   
"They seem to be having the exact same reaction as I did to your house, Tomoyo," stated Sakura.   
"I bet you did." said Naoko, who seemed just as shocked as the others.   
"Umm, you guys? Don't you think we should start getting ideas for the competition now? That is, if we want to win." said Sakura.   
"Right!" complied Chiharu, immediately taking charge again, "Lets get started!"   
"Alright!" 

**************

Meanwhile, the guys weren't as willing and eager to get started or get together. In fact, they were all chatting on msn, trying to decide what to do. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but this next part will be put in chat format to make it easier to understand) 

**\Inventor//:** Ah, Li! What a boring nickname!   
**Li:** Don't diss my name, Yamazaki, or you'll find yourself short a limb.   
**ReInCaRnAtEd ClOw:** Yeah Yamazaki, he's dangerous.   
**~Cloud~:** Hiiragizawa, why is your name Reincarnated Clow? Who the hell is Clow, and why reincarnated?   
**mist>:** Yeah, Eriol.   
**ReInCaRnAtEd ClOw:** Umm, well, you see...   
**Li:** Oh, and what original names you two have, Kumo and Kiri.   
**~Cloud~:** Hey! Don't diss the English version of our names~   
**\Inventor//:** Did you guys know that nicknames were first invented in...   
**Li, ReInCaRnAtEd ClOw, ~Cloud~, and mist>:** Shut up, Yamazaki!!!   
**\Inventor//:** -_- You guys are no fun!   
**mist>:** Hey Eriol, you still haven't answered our question yet!   
**ReInCaRnAtEd ClOw: **Well, you see, Clow is my online persona... yeah, that's it, and, you see, in this story he was in he died, and well, was reincarnated as my new persona, Eli, otherwise known as the Reincarnation of Clow. Get it?   
**~Cloud~:** That is one screwed up explanation, but I have an online persona too, so, I guess that's okay...   
**Li:** Who are you? The unattainable object from another planet?   
**~Cloud~:** Hey! Who are you, 'I'm so cool, just look at me glare'?   
**\Inventor//: **Ooh, better stay away from Li, Kumo! You just crossed the line.   
**ReInCaRnAtEd ClOw:** Hey, for once he didn't make something up!   
**mist>:** *listens to arguement*   
**Li:** >_ You are so dead, Namidagamu!   
**mist>: **But I didn't do anything! It was him! *points online finger*   
**~Cloud~:** Hey, come on, Ki-chan! I'm your brother! You're supposed to stick by my side!   
**mist>:** Not this time, buddy. You're on your own.   
**\Inventor//:** Li, you really should get a different nickname.   
**Li:** Oh? And what exactly would you use, Leonardo da Vinci?   
**\Inventor//:** At least I'm famous.   
**Li:** Oh, and I'm not?   
**\Inventor//:** Only if there is something you're hiding from us.   
**~Cloud~: ***listens*   
**ReInCaRnAtEd ClOw:** Other than the fact that you're the future leader of the all powerful and mighty Li Clan in China, my cute little descendant.   
**\Inventor//:** Future leader...   
**~Cloud~:** of the famous Li Clan...   
**mist>:** And what do you mean by _cute_ little descendant?   
**~Cloud~:** Or just the descendant part   
**\Inventor//:** Hey, Hiiragizawa! That's a better lie than I can cook up!   
**Li:** Now you've done it, _Clow Reed_.   
**ReInCaRnAtEd ClOw: **Now you've done it, Li   
**Li: **Now I'VE done it?   
**ReInCaRnAtEd ClOw:** Yeah!   
**Li: **You've given away our whole persona secret!   
**\Inventor//:** We're not gonna buy that crap again.   
**~Cloud~:** So start taking!   
**mist>:** And tell the truth!   
**ReInCaRnAtEd ClOw:** You know what? I've gotta go. I'm sure its nothing you can't handle, Li. Goodnight!   
_*ReInCaRnAtEd ClOw has left this conversation*_   
**Li:** You know what? I've gotta go to. Goodbye!   
_*Li has left this conversation*_   
**\Inventor//:** They're hiding something...   
**~Cloud~:** Yeah, the truth!   
**mist>:** Okay, here's the plan: tomorrow we go to Eriol's, get him to come with us to Li's, crowd Li's apartment, and get them to spit it out.   
**\Inventor//:** I'm game.   
**~Cloud~:** Me too!   
**mist>:** Alright. Kumo and I will meet you in the park at 10 AM sharp, Yamazaki. Then we'll carry out our plan. 'Night!   
_*mist> and ~Cloud~ have left the conversation*_   
**\Inventor//:** And tomorrow, we will get the truth, and nothing but.   
_*\Inventor// has left the conversation*___

**************

**A/N:** Few! That was a decent sized chapter, don't you think? I do, for my standards at least. There we go! One chapter for each of my already started fics. Now I can start a new one! That was an unexpected twist at the end, even for me, but I think its about time they all found out, don't you? Anyways, hoped you like it! R+R, dozo!


	3. Unexpected Complications

**A/N: **I just got a sudden whim to write, so here I go! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of.... *drum roll* ^^; Battle of the Sexes!!! 

**Disclaimer:** *runs out of a building carrying some papers* Mwahahahaha! I have stolen the deed to CCS! It is now mine! *turns around and notices that none of the guards are following her* But I have the deed! Maybe they don't want it... *flips through the pages in her hand* Nooooo! This is my homework assignment from last week! CARDCAPTOR SAKURA IS NOT MINE!!! *cries* ^^; 

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Complications**

**A/N:** In this fic, the CCS group is 15 years old. Eriol and Tomoyo are dating, along with Chiharu and Yamazaki. Sakura and Syaoran (as   
usual) love each other, but can't admit it. All other info is in the fic, I'm not going to give any extra spoilers which are not in the   
summary. 

It was 8 AM the next morning, and the girls were getting up early for the holidays to get a good start.   
"We should start with one thing at a time," began Chiharu, "because that way we won't get as confused. Because we have 14 days, we shouldn't spend more than two to three days on each activity. Lets say, three on the cheer, three on the skit, two on the song, three on the dance, and two on the orchestral piece. That way, we would have used up thirteen days, leaving us one day to review everything without a glitch! It may seem harsh, but Tomoyo and I have set things up so that we can sleep over here for the next couple of weeks to save time. Any ways, it would give our parents a break."   
Sakura nodded. "However, can we not start the cheer right away? I will need time to make one up, and I can do that a little in some of the free time we get."   
"Yeah, I will need time too to find a good skit, and I'm betting Rika will need time to make up a dance," said Naoko.   
"Okay, then. We'll start with the song and orchestral piece. Everyone go home and get your instruments and any other things you may need for this battle, and don't forget changes of clothes for these weeks! It would save time if you had them already. Then, come back to my house, lets say, at noon for lunch, and then we'll get started!" exclaimed Tomoyo.   
With that, the girls each went their own way, leaving Tomoyo at her home to think a while, before she decided to leave too, and go buy material to make costumes. 

**************

Syaoran glanced at his clock. 9 AM. Covered in sweat, he put down his sword and went to take a shower. A little while later he came out in clean clothes, drying his hair with a towel. Putting it down on his bed, he went to look out his window. From there he could see the park, and in the park, he could see Yamazaki, glancing at his watch as if waiting for someone. Turning his line of vision the other way, Syaoran saw what looked like Kumo and Kiri about a mile away from the park where Yamazaki was, walking in that direction. Going away from the window, he caught site of the time: 9:40. Kumo, Kiri, and Takashi were all probably meeting... to find out about what was going on last night while online. His eyes narrowed.   
"Eriol..." he muttered, running out of his room and slamming the door, heading at top speed towards Eriol's house. 

**************

Sakura emerged from her house, a duffel bag in one hand, and a flute case in the other. It was only 10 o'clock, and she had finally escaped from the wrath of her brother, having convinced him that the 'chinese gaki' would not be sleeping over either. Sighing, she began to walk towards Tomoyo's house, deciding that if she took the bus, she would be way too early, and in any case, she was already.   
As she was passing the entrance to the mall, she noticed Tomoyo running up towards her.   
"Hey Sakura!" she yelled while waving, still running towards her.   
"Hi Tomoyo!" called Sakura in reply, changing her direction so that she would meet up with her friend.   
"You'll be kind of early if you head of towards my house now! Why don't you go put your stuff in the car, and then come shop for costume materials with me?"   
"Okay!"   
It wasn't hard for her to find Tomoyo's car. Tomoyo's mother was rich after all, and with Tomoyo having started her own fashion design business, it had added to the family income. Tomoyo was always accompanied by her bodyguards, but somehow she had convinced them to stay with the car that day... or should it be said as, the limo. Of course, it was the only one there. Depositing her stuff in it, Sakura and Tomoyo headed towards the mall to shop. 

**************

Syaoran had reached Eriol's house, and was banging on the door. "Open up the damn door, Eriol, I know you are in there! You better come here right now and open it, before you'll have to pay for it to be repaired! Get out here now!!!"   
Slowly and cautiously, the door was opened. Syaoran stopped banging on it.   
"Its about time!"   
"Hello Li," said Nakuru cautiously. "I take it you're here for Eriol?"   
Without bothering to answer, Syaoran pushed past her roughly, and started running towards Eriol's study, following his aura. Barging through the door and into the relatively large room, he found Eriol there, seemingly waiting for him. Syaoran growled in annoyance.   
"Why... the hell... did you do that yesterday?"   
"I would've thought that you knew that by now." Eriol replied simply, "But I will tell you any ways. Don't you think its about time they know? I mean, they are our friends."   
"I don't think they should've ever known! What if they don' know how dangerous it could be if anyone else knew? What if some evil sorcerer found out through their carelessness what powers we possessed?"   
"Or more, what powers Sakura possesses." Eriol said, smiling evilly.   
Syaoran blushed. "That's not the point! The point is, it could put us in danger!"   
"Or her," Eriol muttered.   
When he looked up and saw Syaoran glaring at him, he put in, "Oh, come on, you and I both know how you feel for Sakura, and it is obvious that whenever you say 'we' you mean her."   
Syaoran ignored that comment. "I still don't see why you did that! There was a way out of it, you know! Its called a backspace button! Computers have it, you know! Learn how to use it!"   
"As I said before, Li, -"   
"Well, this has made it a lot easier," stated Kiri, as he came through the open door.   
"Two fish, one stone," added Kumo.   
"Gotcha," taunted Yamazaki.   
"You idiot Hiiragizawa! You were purposefully keeping me distracted so I didn't hear them coming! I don't care what you say, but you better damn well start running!"   
Saying this, Syaoran grabbed Eriol by the shirt, opened a window, and tossed him out, making him fall two storeys, then jumped out after him. Of course, both landed on their feet. Yamazaki and the Namidagamu twins ran to the window in shocked at both having landed without injury from the fall.   
"Kami-sama! How did they do that?" breathed Kiri.   
"No time for that! Lets go!" yelled Kumo, as he ran out the door, down the stairs, and outside, running after the departing figures of Syaoran and Eriol as Takashi and Kiri ran out behind him. 

**************

It was 10:30. Sakura was surprised at the speed that Tomoyo was shopping at. There were several possibilities:   
a) Tomoyo knew exactly what she wanted   
b) Tomoyo was just grabbing everything nice she saw   
c) Tomoyo was really good at choosing material for costumes by now, that it was like second nature   
d) All the above   
She shrugged, and picked up two of the four bags of supplies that Tomoyo had bought, and helped her carry them towards the limo. Just as they were in between the mall and the car, Eriol and Syaoran came running like escaped convicts, and bumped into the two girls. Not bothering to pay attention to what they were doing, they helped them up at top speed, picked up a bag each, and told them to run. When they just stood there without doing anything, Syaoran burst.   
"Just start running! We'll explain later!"   
With that, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist and continued to run, dragging her along until she began to move her feet at her own accord, while Eriol and Tomoyo started running behind them.   
Because of their delay, Kumo, Kiri, and Takashi had closed the gap in between them. Unfortunately for them, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol were all very fast runners, and Tomoyo had her share of practice from running away from escaped Clow Cards before Sakura had captured and changed them to fit her powers, and now, they quickly gained the lead once more.   
"Alright, Hiiragizawa, we will split up to confuse them!" yelled Syaoran while running.   
The group of four then split up. Sakura and Syaoran one way, Tomoyo and Eriol the other.   
"Syaoran..." Sakura panted, "Where are we going? What's going on?"   
They continued running, and turned a corner, only to find themselves at a dead end in an alley way. However, they both knew that if they tried to retrace their steps, there would be a hazard of getting seen, so, they went as far as they could into the alley, and sat down next to each other in the corner.   
"You know, Syaoran-kun, I could use the cards to get us out of here," she stated.   
Syaoran shook his head. "No, its not necessary..."   
She looked at him curiously. "What's going on?"   
He took a deep breath. "Well, yesterday we were all online, chatting, right? And then Kumo started asking Eriol why his nickname was 'Reincarnated Clow'. I don't know why he used it, but being the idiot he was, I guess he just did!" Syaoran growled in annoyance. "Any ways, Eriol began 'stuttering' in his speech, then made up the excuse that Clow was his persona, and luckily, they bought it. I was about to kill him, any ways. Then Yamazaki started getting on my case about my nickname, and how at least his represented a famous person, and then I forgot who I was talking to, and let it slip that I am well known... well, in China at least. Then Hiiragizawa totally screwed it up, and called me his 'cute little descendant' and the future leader of the Li Clan. I tried to incorporate it into the whole persona crap, but it was just too much for them, and they wouldn't take it. Hiiragizawa then abandoned the conversation and left it up to me to fix, but I left too, and then, this morning, the Namidagamu's and Yamazaki came to Hiiragizawa's to demand answers, where we both fled, bumped into you and Tomoyo, and well, now we're here!"   
Sakura nodded, silently. Syaoran stared at the ground.   
"I'm really sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean for this to happen! I really am sorry! Its all Hiiragizawa's fault! He was bad news from the beginning, he kept on putting you in danger, and now he's endangering you again by letting out the secret! I'm, really, really, sorry Sakura, please don't be mad..."   
"Shhh, Syaoran, its okay, its not your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later any ways!"   
"I'm sorry, Sakura, its all my fault! If only I didn't think of something better... this wouldn't of happened!"   
"Shhh, Syaoran, they might hear you!"   
"I can't believe how stupid I was... Sakura, I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me, but that won't change the fact that right now I'm really, really -"   
Silence fell over the small alleyway, as Sakura had put her fingers on Syaoran's lips to stop him from talking. He stared at her, stunned.   
"Hoe! Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun! Its just... you kept on saying sorry, and all, and it wasn't you fault, and all..."   
Sakura lowered her head and wrapped her arms around her knees.   
"Sa... Sakura?" Syaoran questioned, hesitantly.   
When she didn't respond, he tilted up her head by putting his hand gently beneath her chin, and pushed up slightly. Sakura looked up, and their eyes met.   
Emerald gazed into amber, as the two cardcaptors stared at each other, not noticing as their heads were inching together slowly, nor as Syaoran's arms began to wrap themselves around Sakura's waist. Not even when Sakura put hers around Syaoran's neck. The two drew in closer together, as their lips met.   
Syaoran began kissing her softly, Sakura responding as she deepened the kiss, her hand playing with his hair. Syaoran's senses seemed to be magnified. Her hand running through his hair, her body pressed up against his, and especially her soft lips touching his own. Each wanted the moment to last, neither wanted to leave the embrace of the other.   
That is, of course, until they heard someone clear their throat. Jumping up and away from each other, blushing like crazy, they looked up and saw Tomoyo and Eriol standing their, staring at them with an evil gleam in their eyes.   
"T...Tomoyo! How long have you been standing there?" Sakura questioned, as she felt her face turn red.   
Tomoyo thought for a while. "Since you said 'hoe!' I think,"   
Sakura felt like she would set fire to the place from blushing so much. She glanced at Syaoran, and his cheeks held a tint of embarrassment, but he was sending one of his trademark death glares towards Eriol.   
Sakura shifted nervously. "So, what happened?"   
Tomoyo smiled, "I could ask you the same yourself, but I won't. Any ways, all three went after Eriol, but he used an illusion spell so that Kumo, Kiri, and Takashi followed an image of us, then led me here. He said it was because you two were in this direction, and, well, he was right."   
Eriol grinned. "We've lost them for now, but they will be bugging us soon, Li, and we won't be able to hide forever. We will have to tell them sooner or later."   
Tomoyo and Sakura both nodded, and Syaoran sighed. "Okay, fine. Since it is mostly Hiiragizawa and my fault, we will tell them. No, Sakura, it is not necessary that you come, and yes, we will be okay. Just saying that before you ask. If we need you, we will call you, okay?"   
"Okay..." she agreed.   
Tomoyo glanced at her wristwatch. "Oh no, Sakura! We have to get back to the mall quick and get a ride home! We're almost late, and the others will be their soon!"   
With that, Tomoyo and Sakura started to run back towards the direction they had fled from.   
Syaoran scowled. "You are dead, Hiiragizawa."   
Eriol flashed a smile, then disappeared. Cursing a little, Syaoran began to walk back home. 

**************

**A/N:** Wheee! I love this chapter! Its the first real S+S moment I have ever written!!! ^^ S+S forever! Yay! What evil scheme does Tomoyo have planned to embarrass our favourite cardcaptors? (If you didn't know she had one, don't forget she was smiling evilly when she interrupted Sakura and Syaoran when kissing) When will they find out the truth about Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol's powers? How will the battle turn out? Well, you'll have to keep reading! I'm not going to give everything away in one chapter! *grins evilly* Hope you guys like it! I'm trying to increase the length of the chapters for my stories, so I hope this length was better! Also, gomen nasai that it took so long to update. I will try to update weekly from now on (just remember, weekly means at least one chapter for A story, not necessarily this one). Don't forget that reviews are the food for authors, and its what keeps them going! R+R, please! :)   
**Note:** For the excerpt from a play/movie/book contest, I'm having a problem thinking of things to use. If you have any ideas that you think are good, please tell me! I've already decided on the orchestral pieces and the songs, so don't bother telling me of those. The cheer I want to make up myself, but the dance... I haven't seen many, so if you're good at choreographing, maybe you can email/review me with some ideas? Thanks a lot! 


End file.
